<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union by Amyjay98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983679">Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyjay98/pseuds/Amyjay98'>Amyjay98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Youngjae, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Mark Tuan, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT7, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Other, Protective Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyjay98/pseuds/Amyjay98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was different even amongst those who are different and she never thought she'd find another pack like hers. She knew in her bones that her pack wasn't complete but she was so close to giving up looking for her missing parts. As fate would have it, she needn't look far at all.</p><p>Or</p><p>Jeon Jungkook is a sneaky omega who gets cornered by a bunch of knot-headed alphas when he goes into pre-heat unexpectedly. Luckily for him, help comes in the way of a missing part of his pack. Little did he know that it was fate that made him sneak out in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble &amp; Reader, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!! This my first fic ever so please go easy on me, but it has been in the works for quite some time now. I just needed to do some research to make sure everything is as I wanted it to be. So, the point of this entire story is breaking stereotypes so it's going to be quite different from any A/B/O fic you've read before. I am going to be referencing each important detail and difference I'll be making in the beginning notes of each chapter so make sure you read them. Now for this story, you need to know that wolves only have a secondary form when their wolf takes over, so their senses become even more heightened, they grow claws, fangs and their faces change a little as well as the color of their eyes, but only true alphas have the capability of transforming into a full wolf. As for this chapter, you need to know that scents work differently for the lead of this story because of her status, which I am going to be explaining in the next chapter. So for now, what you need to keep in mind before reading is that the female lead is not affected by the scents of omegas in heat or pre-heat like other alphas. She doesn't get sexually attracted but protective no matter who it is but more so when it comes to packmates or potential mates.<br/>That about it for this chapter, thank you for reading and enjoy!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><strong><span class="u">The Kim pack:</span></strong>                                                          </p><p><strong>Namjoon Kim: </strong>Beta and pack leader                         </p><p><strong>Seokjin Kim: </strong>Alpha                                                     </p><p><strong>Yoongi Min: </strong>Omega                                                   </p><p><strong>Hoesok Jung:</strong> Beta                                                      </p><p><strong>Taehyung Kim: </strong>Alpha                                                 </p><p><strong>Jimin Park: </strong>Beta                                                          </p><p><strong>Jungkook jeon: </strong>Omega </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Inclusion pack:</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Reader: </strong>True Alpha and pack leader </p><p><strong>Alex: </strong>Alpha       </p><p><strong>Amy: </strong>Alpha</p><p><strong>Scott: </strong>Beta </p><p><strong>Elly: </strong>Beta</p><p><strong>Jake: </strong>Omega</p><p><strong>Nomi: </strong>Omega</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeon Jungkook loves his pack, he really does, but in times like now, he just finds them really annoying.</p><p>Jungkook whines," but hyuuung, please I'll be right back. I just need a little fresh air". Jin just stares at him wondering what on earth has gotten into their baby omega today.</p><p>Ever since he woke up Jungkook knew he needed to get out of the house alone today, he didn't know why, he just had this nagging voice in his head telling him he needed to go out and a pulling feeling in his heart telling him something important was meant to happen today. Unfortunately, the pack never lets him go out alone and today was no exception.</p><p>Upon hearing his omega whining for the hundredth time in that hour, Namjoon closes his laptop and goes out of his room to the living room to see what's going out. The moment he turns the corner to get to their living room he makes eye contact with Jungkook to find his eyes misty with tears that are about to fall. He rushes over to his omega upon smelling the first distress pheromones that Jungkook has started letting out without realizing while Jin reaches out as well once he realizes that as well.</p><p>Jin throws his arms over Jungkook's shoulders pulling him into his chest while Namjoon circles his tiny waist and starts scenting the back of his neck to comfort him.</p><p>Namjoon rumbles, "what's wrong love? what's upsetting you this early on in the day?". Jungkook just whines and Jin answers their pack leader by filling him in on how Jungkook wants to go out alone to take a walk. Namjoon frowns and turns Jungkook to face him and asks in the softest voice he can muster, "why do you want to go out so much today baby? hmm?". Jungkook sniffles, then lifts his head to look Namjoon in the eyes and says," I don't know hyung. I just feel like it's important for me to go out alone today. I woke up this morning and the first thing that came to my mind was that something important is going to happen today if I'm out, and I really want to find out what".</p><p>Namjoon hums, still scenting his omega, and suddenly asks, "is your wolf restless little one?". Jungkook closes his eyes to focus on his wolf for a moment, then he freezes, opens his eyes, and asks, "yes, he is. How did you know hyung?". Namjoon and Jin share a look over his head, then Jin lets him go and Namjoon pulls him over to sit on the sofa while Jin goes to call the others over to the living room.</p><p>When Jin comes back followed by the rest of their pack, Jungkook is sitting on Namjoon's lap with the elder still comforting him. The second the rest of the pack smell his distress in the air they rush over to comfort him and find out what's going on.</p><p>Once Namjoon and Jin finish telling the others what's going on, they all have a look of confusion in their eyes, and silence falls upon the living room. Jungkook breaks it and asks, "So are you guys letting me go out? and why are making such a big deal out of this?". Before Namjoon has the chance to answer him, Yoongi comes over and sits in front of Jungkook while holding his hands and says"because the last time I felt like that was when I met Heosok and found out he's my soulmate".</p><p>Jungkook takes a sharp breath and looks over his pack one by one but eventually his eyes settle on his own soulmate. Jimin is looking at him with such an understanding gaze that he feels so utterly confused he can't say anything. But Jimin knows him and rushes over to him, picking him up from Namjoon's lap and setting him on his own. He looks at him with so much love and says, "kookie, baby, it's okay. You already know how accepting our pack is, if you have another soulmate out there, then we'll be more than willing to accept them into the pack as well. And you never know, we might even end up loving them as much as you will too". Jungkook stays silent for a moment longer before he breaks out into the biggest bunny smile ever and starts raining kisses all over Jimin's face while they both giggle. </p><p>After everything has settled, Namjoon takes Jungkook's hands in his and says, "Now that we know how important this is, we will let you go out alone, BUT we will be following close by just to make sure everything works out and in case you'll need us, okay? No arguments". Jungkook pouts, but eventually concedes, kisses Namjoon's lips briefly, and rushes to his room to get ready while shouting at them to get ready as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was starting to feel disappointed, he has been walking around for hours and nothing has happened yet. He can't really see any of his packmates but he can still feel their presence somewhere near. As he's about to give up and turns around to go look for his pack, two things happen at once: he turns the corner of an alley and bumps into someone hard enough that he's propelled backward and falls on his bum, at the same moment that he catches a whiff of something that makes his inner omega whine and roll on its back. Jungkook is surprised for a second at what his omega is doing until he realizes with terror in his eyes that his omega is starting to nest, signaling that he has just gone into pre-heat. He backs away on the floor and looks up trying to apologize to whoever it is he just bumped into so he could go to the pack den, but the moment his eyes meet with the stranger's, the stranger freezes for a second before he smirks and says,"well look what we have here. what is an omega in pre-heat doing all on his own? does your alpha not spoil you good enough, or are you just a slut who would let anyone please him when he's in heat?" He starts laughing and just as jungkook is trying to get up to run away, the stranger turns to his left and whistles. Four men come jogging towards them and jungkook's eyes fill with tears once he realizes what these strangers are intending to do to him.</p><p>The five men circle him while he's still on the floor shaking and whimpering, and the fear he's feeling causes his omega to come to the surface as he looks up at the men around him and his eyes have turned blue, his fangs have grown and his nails have turned into claws. One of the men cackles and goes to grab Jungkook by the hair but before his hand is even near Jungkook's head, a growl not like anything any of them has ever heard sounds from the other side of the alley. Before any of the men even try to go see what's going on, a wolf with milky white fur and mismatched eyes comes out from behind a cardboard box with its head held high and its teeth bared. The wolf turns its head and takes one look at Jungkook on the floor still shaking in fear with his claws and fangs out, and it seems the wolf realizes what's happening as it snarls and growls deep at the men and takes one leap putting itself between the five men and Jungkook.</p><p>The moment Jungkook had gotten a whiff of that same smell that made his omega whine again, he gave up control and let his omega come to the surface. The men seemed to find his transformation amusing as one of them reached towards his head, but before jungkook could even lift his hand to claw at his assailant a growl sounded from his right. At first he thought his pack had caught up to him, only for him to turn his head and see the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid eyes on. His omega though, knew the wolf wasn't normal because one whiff made jungkook realize that it's the source of the scent that captured his attention. Before he could whine again for it to come closer, the wolf takes one look at him then growls at the men and puts itself between them. The second the wolf was in front of him, Jungkook's entire body relaxed, his mind cleared out and his omega was happily chirping inside him.</p><p>Once the wolf got between those men and the omega, it was well aware of the way the omega's body seemed to relax at its presence, but it kept its attention on the men threatening the omega in pre-heat. Jungkook and his omega were so in tune with each other at that moment that he missed the fact that the wolf didn't do anything but growl loudly at the men and revealed the color of its eyes before the men bowed their head in submission and sprinted out of the alley.</p><p>Once the threat was eliminated, the wolf turned around to find the omega still relaxed behind it with its beautiful blue eyes still on display, even though the claws and fangs were gone. When the wolf became face to face with him, the first thing Jungkook realized was that for some reason he wasn't afraid; the omega part of him knew that he was safe. So he adjusted himself while sitting crisscrossed on the ground and smiled at the wolf. At first, nothing happened, and just as Jungkook started to get anxious it was as if the wolf knew how he felt and stepped closer to him. </p><p>Jungkook could tell that the wolf was being careful with him as it folded its back legs settling between his own legs, and slowly putting its snout closer to jungkook's chest as if giving him a chance to back down. But all Jungkook did was open his arms and put them over the wolf's neck while pulling it closer. The wolf whined happily and started to gently lick Jungkook's face and neck while nuzzling him until Jungkook started giggling as he petted the wolf's fur. And that was exactly how the rest of Jungkook's pack found them.</p><p>Jimin had started to feel antsy a few moments after they lost sight of Jungkook and that's how the pack knew that something bad had happened. As they transformed and started sniffing the air in search of jungkook's scent, they knew that he had just gotten into pre-heat and started running in search of him. </p><p>As Namjoon and Jimin turned the corner into a narrow street they saw five men running out of a dark alley looking terrified and one of them had peed himself. They recognized from their scents that they're alphas but there was also a hint of Jungkook on them. Before Jimin could run into the alley in search of Jungkook alone, Namjoon howled for the rest of the pack and they all made their way into the alley hoping their baby omega was okay and in one piece.</p><p>Nothing could ever describe the shock and surprise they felt when they got into that alley expecting the worse only to find Jungkook cuddling with a large white wolf. The wolf seemed to feel their presence before a giggling Jungkook, as its posture turned defensive and it stood now between them and jungkook. The wolf's teeth bared and it snarled at them before Namjoon took a step forward unconsciously and the wolf's posture changed so fast that it seemed as though it hadn't just growled at them a second ago.</p><p>The pack all watched curiously as the wolf sat on its back legs in front of them with jungkook still hugging its neck, and tilted its head cutely to the side. Taehyung was the first to react, he giggled at the wolf who turned its head and looked at him before Taehyung sprinted forward before anyone could stop him and started petting the wolf's fur.</p><p>Namjoon just stared baffled at his packmates and just as his instincts started kicking in and he realized the threat in front of his pack, the wolf got up and gently pushed Jungkook and taehyung with its snout towards their pack. Every single one of them watched in confusion and astonishment as the wolf took small, measured steps towards Namjoon, bowed its head to him, and then fixed its posture, raising its head high and revealed the bright red color of its eyes.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they stared at the red-eyed wolf in front of them. Jungkook looked around at his packmates to see varying degrees of curiousness in some, but understanding in others, except for Namjoon who seemed to be struggling with something only to eventually breathe out as his shoulders sagged, and he went down on one knee in front of the wolf and lowered his head as he turned it to the side. </p><p>The pack just kept staring at its leader's show of submission to the wolf, and just as Jin decided that it was ridiculous for Joonie to submit to a stranger and started walking towards him to pull him up by the shoulders, the wolf beat him to it as it walked till it stopped at eye-level with Namjoon and put its snout under his chin and lifted his head to look at him. Namjoon's eyes widened at the wolf's denial of his submission but before he could do it again, the wolf looked him in the eyes, huffed, and then proceeded to lick a broad stripe at his cheek. Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment before they all exploded in laughter, Namjoon included. The wolf took one glance at Namjoon's dimpled smile, its eyes sparkled and it started licking at his dimples again.</p><p>After the laughter died down, they all seemed to be wondering what to do next, until the wolf got up walked towards Jungkook, and started whining. The rest of the pack watched fondly at the scene, until they got a look at Jungkook's eyes, seemed to remember all at once what had happened before they found him, and started shouting out questions at him. The wolf stopped it whining, turned to look at them and its eyes glowed red again while its tail kept Jungkook distracted by wagging on his lap.</p><p>It was Namjoon who understood what was going on as he nodded at the wolf and got up telling the others that they needed to get Jungkook home and that explaining what happened could come later. They started walking out of the alley with Jimin and the wolf on either side of Jungkook but before they could leave the narrow street, the wolf paused in its track, looked at Namjoon, yipped at him then turned to look in the alley again before looking at him again. Thankfully Namjoon seemed to understand what the wolf was asking of him, so he asked his packmates to wait for a minute while the wolf ran back inside the alley and disappeared behind some cardboard boxes.</p><p>A moment after the wolf disappeared from their sight, they could hear cracking and whimpering noises before they heard rustling, and finally, a girl who couldn't have been older than 23 years of age walk towards them. Once she got in front of the pack, they could see how beautiful she is, as well as the similarities between her and the wolf who was with them not even five minutes before: they both have mismatched eyes, the girl's hair was as white as snow and they could all clearly detect the distinct scent of alpha but it was softer and much more soothing than they were used to from other alphas.</p><p>Before any of them could even make a sound, the girl looked at their wide eyes and surprised faces, chuckled lightly, and said, "as much as I hate the circumstances under which we met, I can't say I'm not thrilled to finally feel complete", she then waved at them, smiled at them then bowed saying, "hello my name is y/n, and I am more than happy to have finally found all of you". She got up and only then did they understand the smell of saltiness they caught as she stared at them with tears running down her cheeks and a smile on her face.</p><p>Just as Namjoon was about to ask her why she's crying, she looked behind him, her eyes widened a little, then she ran forward catching Jungkook before he fell to the floor with a whine. She gathered Jungkook in her arms, lifted him and got up, then looked at Namjoon with her eyes glowing bright red and asked, "I'm truly sorry but I can't leave his side right now, and as the leader of your pack I'm asking your permission to go with you guys to your den".</p><p>Namjoon stared at her red eyes for a moment before he smiled at her and nodded once as he told his packmates that they are going home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone had a lot of questions, except for Jungkook who seemed as content as one can be. Thankfully, she was more than willing to answer them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!! So for this chapter and the entirety of the story really, you need to know how werewolves and their subgenders work. In this universe, a werewolf is either born or bitten.<br/>A born werewolf presents at the age of sixteen as an omega, a beta, or an alpha; omegas and alphas can never change subgenders, but a beta can become alpha by killing one and stealing their powers. However, once every hundred generations, a beta can rise to the occasion by sheer force of will; it is called strength of character. The alpha they become is called a true alpha, one who has their status not by been born with it or by stealing it, but because they earned it. The status is extremely rare and cannot be passed on through bloodlines; and for the few true alphas that were recorded to exist through history, all of them were male.<br/>Bitten wolves are a different case. They present three months after being bitten as omegas for women, and omegas or betas or alphas, for men.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they were walking back home, Namjoon could tell that his packmates had a lot of unanswered questions on their minds, but the one question he was sure they all had in common was why on earth would their pack leader agree to let a strange alpha into their den? He looked around at his mates to see varying degrees of confusion and wonder on their faces; except for Hobi, who had a look of understanding on his face. It eased his nerves a little, to know that he would have someone who can potentially help him explain the situation to the rest of the pack, even though he wasn't sure what was going on himself.</p><p>Once they got home and the door closed behind them, no one seemed to know what to do. So Namjoon took matters into his own hand and started giving out instructions, "Jimin, why don't you take kookie to his nest? Jin and Yoongi will prepare some food, and once it's done, Tae will bring you guys some and water too, okay?" Jimin nodded and started walking towards kookie and y/n, but before he could reach out to take Jungkook from her arms, she tightened her hold on him and said, "Actually, I was hoping you guys would let me break his heat first, so I can call the others and we can all have a much-needed conversation?".</p><p>It seemed that she had overestimated their knowledge of what was going on, because as soon as the words had left her mouth, to everyone's surprise, Namjoon growled at her and said, "Give me my omega, NOW!!". She stared at him quizzically for a moment, before her eyes softened as if she realized what she said wrong, and smiled sheepishly at them while handing over Jungkook to the closest person to her who happened to be Jin. She bared her neck slightly to Namjoon in a show of respect and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, but it appears you misunderstood. I just thought because you allowed me into your den that you knew what was happening, but it appears I was wrong. I apologize again. When I asked you to let me break Jungkook's heat, I didn't mean it in the way you assume an alpha would help an omega with their heat. Look, I'm sorry but explaining this is going to take a while, can we at least sit down? Transforming fully tires me out a bit and finally meeting you guys, even more so.  I'm starting to get dizzy". Just as she finished her sentence, they all watched her sway on her feet a little before stumbling to the ground on her knees, breathing heavily. Everyone froze for a moment until finally, the caretaker in Jin jumped out and he hurried into the kitchen and got her a glass of water.</p><p>When he came back, he found that they all moved to the living room, the strange alpha included but they kept their distance from her. Just as Jin was about to hand her the glass of water, two things happened at once: she inhaled sharply as she lifted her head from her hands and her eyes had turned red again, while Jungkook who they had seated the farthest away from her whined and got up on shaky legs and headed straight toward her. Before he could reach her though, Yoongi had gotten up and wrapped his arms around the other omega who was still whining and now whimpering and sat them both back down. Yoongi was trying to soothe the now distressed omega, while the others were keeping an eye on the alpha who seemed to tense, as Jungkook wasn't allowed to get to her. Her eyes glowed brighter and she was now sitting on the edge of the sofa with her extended claws digging into her own forearms as if to stop herself from moving. She was so focused on the distressed omega that she didn't feel how hard she was gripping herself until her claws broke the skin, and the air smelled like iron as she started bleeding.</p><p>Namjoon watched amazed as the alpha in front of him seemed to be focusing on the pain in her arms, and relaxed. She closed her eyes, exhaled a shaky breath, and then opened her eyes again to reveal that they were no longer glowing red. Once she locked eyes with him, she smiled sheepishly then bit on her lower lip and said in a whisper as if answering his unspoken question, "Pain makes you human. The wolf got too restless for me to control, focusing on the human side is the only thing that helps". Namjoon seemed to be contemplating something in his mind for a moment, before seeming to come to a decision, so he nodded at her once, then said in an authoritative but respectful tone, "Okay, I'm sure you can see that we are all very confused right now so if you could answer our questions first, that would help a lot". He watched her nod her head in understanding before looking at him again. When she didn't say anything, he took it as his sign to continue, " So, first things first. What did you mean by breaking Jungkook's heat but not in the usual way alphas help with?".</p><p>She stared at him for a long moment like she didn't believe what he was asking her, then her eyes seemed to widen in realization before she face-palmed and proceeded to explain, "I'm truly sorry, I figured you guys understood, but I can see now that it was wrong of me to just assume that you guys would trust me just because of the color of my eyes". She took a moment to breathe, then fixed her posture and faced them all to make sure they were listening before she started speaking again, "So, to answer your question first. Me breaking Jungkook's heat doesn't involve anything sexual whatsoever". Just as Jin was about to interrupt her to protest, she lifted her hand silencing him, and said, "Please let me continue. Because of my status, I can break both heats and ruts just by using my scent. I know it works for sure with my mates but since Jungkook and I already share a soul bond, even though we're not mated it will still work. It might take a few minutes, as opposed to the seconds it takes with my mates, but it will still work". She could see the effect her words had on all of them because they seemed even more confused than before, but none of them seemed to have the right words to say or ask anything. So she chuckled lightly in response to their reactions, then looked at Jin who had tried to interrupt her earlier and asked him, "How about you ask about what you want to know first? Then the rest of the guys can take turns after you".</p><p>Jin looked at her for a second longer before he finally found the right words to ask, "How can you possibly be able to break someone's heat or rut just using your scent? I've never heard of anything like that, even amongst female alphas". He then folded his arms in front of his chest and lifted an eyebrow as if daring her to speak the wrong words, but his demeanor didn't faze her in the slightest as she copied his posture and answered him in a calm and collected voice, "As I said, It's because of my status". Before she could continue what she was about to say, Jimin blurted out his own question, "I'm sorry, but what status is that exactly?”. They all watched her stare at Jimin as if he had grown a second head, but then her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at every single one of their faces as if to make sure, then she lowered her head, exhaled loudly, and lifted her gaze to look at them again as she said, “I’m a true alpha”. Everyone froze in their seats and their eyes widened as they just stared at her for so long that she felt herself start to get uncomfortable, but before she could try to break the tension in the room Jungkook whimpered causing them all to turn their attention to him. Namjoon went and sat right in front of him on the floor and took his face in his hands as he said, “Jungkookie, baby, I need you to try and focus on me for a moment. There you are, hey sweetie. Can you tell me what you omega wants right now?”. Jungkook opened his eyes that were still glowing blue and looked at his leader as he spoke, ”Want alpha, please. Alpha smells like bananas”. Across the couch, said alpha looked at the scene with fond eyes and laughed loudly enough for the omega to hear her and whine at his leader. Namjoon turned to look at her for a moment and asked his question as well, “you said you have mates. How come you’re bonded to Jungkook as well?”. She smiled at him sadly and answered, “Wolfs can mate with as many people as they want but only share a soul bond with one other person. Unlike other wolves, a true alpha shares a soul bond with two people. Alex and I bonded a few months after I become an alpha, but I haven’t found my other soulmate since. It appears that Jungkookie here completes me”. She then turned her gaze to jungkook, looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Namjoon and speaking again, “Please just let me break his heat first, I’ll do it right here in front of all of you if you want, then I’ll call the others and we can talk more about all of this. I just want Jungkook to be lucid enough to understand what’s going to be happening ... or not happening if he chooses it. I can give you a moment to talk about it, where’s the bathroom please?”.</p><p>After Namjoon showed her where he bathroom was, he returned to the living to find his pack still sitting in silence, so he decided to break it, “Come on guys, I know this is really complicated but she’s a true alpha. She’s probably more trustworthy than our own families”.</p><p>Jin looked at him confused then asked, “wait what? How do you know? Did you know she was a true alpha?”. Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and answered, “well the eyes kind of gave it away. Do you guys seriously not know what her status means?”. They all answered him with a shake of the head, except for Hoesok who spoke up for the first time since they sat down and said, “I’ve heard about it when I was still with my family pack, but we all believed that they were just a myth. Something the elders used to try and instill good manners and ethics into the young pups”. Namjoon nodded at him then proceeded to explain further, “Well they’re real. A true alpha is a beta who rises to the occasion by sheer force of will. Eomma called it 'strength of character'. She told me that a true alpha gains their status because they earned it, not because they were born with it or stole it. She also said that all the cases recorded throughout the history of the true alpha status, were male”. That got everyone’s attention, so he continued, “So for a woman to be a true alpha, it’s literally a first in history”.</p><p>After Namjoon finished speaking and explaining a bit more to the rest of the pack what made true alphas special, they came to the unanimous decision of letting her break Kookie’s heat so they can all talk more afterward. Jin went and knocked on the bathroom door before telling her to join them in the living room if she was done.</p><p>As y/n walked into the living she saw that Jungkook was now sitting next to the spot that she was sitting in. She stopped for a moment before sitting down, looked at Namjoon, and lifted her eyebrows in a silent question that Namjoon answered silently as well by simply nodding at her.</p><p>The second she sat down next to Jungkook, he whined, pushed his face into her neck, and latched onto her with both arms.</p><p>The pack watched silently as y/n held Jungkook against her tightly as he nuzzled her neck and the next moment they were all shocked to hear her start making a noise between a rumble and a purr as the sweetest and softest scent of bananas enveloped all of them. They recognized the scent to be her own, but it was strange. It was like the scent was lulling their inner wolves to complete peace and contentment. The same seemed to be happening to Jungkook who after about ten minutes, sighed happily, hummed then opened his eyes to reveal that they had gotten back to their beautiful chocolaty color.</p><p>Jungkook lifted his head from the source of the scent that made his omega purr in happiness to make eye contact with a girl who was smiling down sweetly at him. He was really surprised when he looked around to see his pack looking at him cuddling with a strange alpha without doing anything, but when he looked at her again, he seemed to realize what had happened in the last few hours as his eyes widened and he hid his face in her neck again from embarrassment.</p><p>She watched Jungkook hide in her neck with his cheeks reddened and laughed heartedly while holding him tightly. Hearing her laugh made him peek out from her neck to see her still smiling at him, and oh, she has dimples like Joonie-hyung. He smiled back at her and reached out to touch one of her dimples, which made her just smile more and more of her scent seemed to leak out. Their moment was broken when everyone gasped as their bodies sagged completely. She turned around to look at her potential future mates who were all melting on the couch before she seemed to realize what she was doing and gained back control.</p><p>The pack felt like they were just waking up after that intense smell of sweet bananas had retreated from the air. Every one of them kept looking at his other packmates before they all turned to look at her, who was now smiling apologetically at them. She cleared her throat, then said, “Sorry about that, but it’s now confirmed that your Kookie here is my soulmate. I know you guys are a mated pack, so before anything, you guys need to know everything about me; but just as your loyalty is to each other, mine is to my pack as well. So Namjoon, again I’m asking for your permission to let the rest of my pack come here so Jungkook can meet my other soulmate since they’ll share a bond through me, and so all of you guys can meet the rest of my pack. Then we can make proper introductions, talk more and hopefully sort a few things out”.</p><p>Namjoon stared at her for a minute before he turned to look at his pack, and he saw their hesitation. Just as he was about to answer to say that he can’t agree to that, she beat him to talking and said, “You know what, I know how this sounds. A strange alpha asking to have their entire pack over at your den, so how about I make you an offer instead? Would you guys like to join me and my pack for lunch tomorrow at a park nearby? It’s public so you guys will know we won’t try anything funny and it’s quiet enough for us to talk comfortably”. Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief at that offer and he didn’t even need to look at his mates to know they would agree to that. So he simply nodded at her with a small smile. She smiled back at him and told him that their get-together can wait until tomorrow so he and his mates could have time to think everything through.</p><p>Before she got up to leave though, they all saw how her eyes suddenly turned red as her back straightened and she stayed silent and in that position for a few minutes, before she sighed and her eyes turned back to normal. Taehyung, ever the curious one, asked before any of the others had the chance to, “what was that? Did you just do something cool? That looked cool!!”. She chuckled at his playfulness and nodded before answering, “Yeah, I forgot to talk to my pack and tell them that I was going to be late, so Alex just reached out to scold me”. When she finished talking, it was Jimin who asked this time, “Wait, what? Are you saying you just had a mental conversation with one of your mates?”.</p><p>She looked at their faces and their looks of surprise and curiousness before muttering to herself, “Oh boy, tomorrow is going to be very long”.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two packs finally meet, and decisions have to be made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I have to mention that there is a very brief mention of sexual assault in this chapter so be warned. It is very short and kind of important to the story but I marked the part where it's mentioned with this __ in case you want to skip it.<br/>So for this chapter, you need to know that even among individuals of the same sudgender, there is a hierarchy. One can tell a wolf's placement in it by the color of their eyes and not their scent as is believed.<br/>True alphas are at the top of the pyramid because of their rarity, and they have bright red-colored eyes; followed by alphas with blood-red colored eyes who are not as rare but still only a small percentage of them possess the trait. Alphas with a red circle around their pupils are next, they're the majority.<br/>Betas are next in the hierarchy, the ones who turn out to be their pack's leader despite the presence of an alpha have bright gold-colored eyes, while the rest of the beta population have yellow eyes.<br/>Last but not least on the hierarchy, are omegas. They all have bright blue colored eyes.<br/>However, the hierarchy in other shapeshifter communities is very different.<br/>In were-jaguar packs, the betas because of their intelligence and wisdom were the leaders; the alphas because of their endurance were the foragers, the hunters; and the omegas because of their strength and sharp instincts, were the soldiers and the protectors of the pack.<br/>Now, you guys can enjoy the story!! Have fun ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n had tried to answer as many questions as she could without the rest of her pack present, but eventually, as the questions got more and more personal, she knew she had to stop the conversation. Thankfully, Namjoon and his pack had understood her reluctance to talk about anything of significance without her pack present, and eventually, she was getting up to leave with the promise of her coming back the day after to drive them all to the park they were meeting in.</p><p>After y/n left, everyone in the Kim pack was flabbergasted. Most of them didn’t even believe in the existence of true alphas, yet here was one of their mates the soulmate of one, and a female one nonetheless. They all could tell that Jungkook had already grown attached to her if the way he was pouting at the door she just walked out of was any indication, but they also knew that everything was going to change now. Their pack’s dynamics would change, their relationship would change, and Namjoon had no idea what was going to happen if Jungkook chooses to mate with the true alpha. Would he have to leave them? But what about Jimin? He surely wouldn’t leave behind his first soulmate for her, would he? Before his mind could drive any further away, Namjoon decides not to make any decision today, they all need time to process.</p><p>Namjoon stands up with Taehyung clinging to him tightly, and says “Tomorrow morning, after breakfast we can talk about all of this. Now we need to rest”. “And eat” continues Jin. “I’ll whip up something fast and light so we can go to sleep straight afterward”. They all smile gratefully at their hyung as he makes his way to the kitchen.</p><p>After they’ve had dinner and gone to bed, Namjoon goes to Hoseok’s room, walks up to him as he’s laying in bed, and wordlessly joins him under the covers, snuggling up to him and burying his face in Hoseok’s chest. After a few minutes of Hobi carding his fingers through Namjon’s hair and rubbing his back, Joon finally exhales a shaky breath and says, “What if he decides to leave us for her? She’s a true alpha Hoba, I can never offer him what she can”. Hoseok pulls him closer to his chest and says, “Hey, no. Don’t say that. He loves you, he loves us. He would never leave us for someone he just met, even if it is his soulmate. And you have already given him so much more than any alpha could ever offer him, he adores you Joonie, you know he does. I know things are about to change, and I know you’re scared, we all are but everything is going to be okay. You’ll see” He lightly pecks Joon’s head and holds him tighter as they both drift to dreamland.</p><p>The next day came way too fast for Joon’s liking. They were all so exhausted from the previous day’s events that they ended up waking up until 10 am, and by the time they had all washed up, had breakfast, and were going to sit down to talk, the doorbell rang. Namjoon watched as Jungook’s nose flared slightly and a smile started pulling at his face. Before any of them could react, Jungkook had run out of the living room and rushed to open the door. Namjoon went after him and stood frozen for a second as he watched Jungkook with his arms around y/n’s waist, his head cushioned on her shoulder, and he was .. crooning. Jungkook was crooning. Jungkook rarely croons. In fact, Joon had only heard him do so when he was in deep omegaspace, for him to be releasing a pure omegan sound now would mean that his omega had already claimed the true alpha as its mate. Ouch, that stung. Unconsciously, his shoulders sagged in defeat and he lowered his gaze to the floor, and just as the first hint of distress pheromones started to seep from his skin, he was enveloped in a warm embrace and a soothing scent of bananas, comfort and safety permeated the air.</p><p>The rest of the pack had been waiting for Jungkook and Namjoon to come back from opening the door when they were suddenly hit with a strong scent of bananas and comfort that kept getting stronger as it wafted into the living room. They followed the scent to its source, only to come face to face with the strangest sight. The true alpha was the one who rang the doorbell, but instead of finding her hugging Jungkook as they had expected, Jungkook was closing the door with a worried expression on his face while y/n was on her tiptoes hugging Namjoon to her chest with her arms around his neck. At first, Namjoon’s arms simply lay limp at his sides, but then she started lightly brushing her lips on his temple in a light comfort scenting, and he found himself hugging her back with everything he had. The scent of comfort and safety got stronger for a second before it mellowed out a little, and the entire pack watched amazed as she started making that same sound between a rumble and purr again, and proceeded to properly start scenting Namjoon.</p><p>After a few agonizing minutes of the entire pack watching surprised as y/n seemed to be comforting their pack leader, and them watching helplessly not knowing what to do, Namjoon breathed deeply, then lowered his arms and took a step back from y/n who’s scent had returned to her natural soft scent and her strangely soothing sound stopped. They all watched as Namjoon’s cheeks turned pink as he seemed to realize what he was doing, and he lowered his head in embarrassment. But they weren’t the only ones good at reading their pack leader, as the girl smiled sweetly at his lowered gaze, walked up to him, and gently placed a hand on the back of his neck applying slight pressure. Namjoon tensed for a second and they saw her eyes turn their bright red color before Namjoon lifted his head so fast they were afraid he got whiplash, and his eyes were glowing their bright golden color as well. They kept staring at each other for a few minutes, and eventually everyone could see how Namjoon’s eyes widened slightly as his cheeks turned pink again and y/n’s face seemed to light up with a sweet smile as she squeezed Namjoon’s nape one last time before finally lowering her hand again and addressing Namjoon softly, “I hope that clarified things a little for you and put your mind at ease. I can feel your pack’s bond because of my bond with Jungkook. I would never suggest for you guys to meet my pack if I intended to take him away from you. I didn’t lie when I told you guys when we first met that all of you complete me, not just Kookie. Okay?” She then watched as Namjoon nodded slightly with his head slightly lowered and a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>After a few moments of her smiling at his embarrassed form, Namjoon cleared his throat, faced his packmates then asked them all to get ready so they can get going.</p><p>Apparently, y/n and her pack had two vans, one that the rest of her pack used for transport, and the one they were in at that moment. As she was driving them to the park with Namjoon sitting in the passenger’s side and the rest of the pack taking different seats at the back, she explained how when she knew her pack still wasn’t complete after her last mate had joined, she had bought a second van and moved her pack to a larger house just in case. Before any of them could question how she could afford all of that, she was pulling up to a parking zone and the park was in sight.</p><p>Like she had told them the day before, there were a few people scattered here and there around the park, but it wasn’t very loud and the weather was really nice today so they were gonna enjoy this even though there were important things to discuss. Y/n told them that her pack was a little up ahead and as they were walking to get there, she suddenly stopped, sniffed the air a little, and then her eyes sparkled as she turned to her left and yelled out “PUP!!” just as a boy they couldn’t see clearly came rushing towards her. They all watched her pick up the boy and twirl him around gently before putting him down and pulling back from where she had buried her face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His eyes then turned to look at them, and they were all stood frozen just staring at him being embraced by her while she was scenting him lightly. Namjoon couldn’t help but think “how many more coincidences are going to happen with this alpha?” before Jungkook stepped towards the two who were still hugging, and yelled with his eyes bulging out of his head, “Gyeomie?”. Yugyeom then yelled back at him, “Kookie?”. Everyone seemed to be staring surprised at each other not knowing what to do until Yugyeom broke out of y/n’s embrace to tackle Jungkook into a hug on the grass as they both giggled. Y/n and Namjoon both seemed to come out of their shock at the same time as they asked, “You guys know each other?”. However, the answer to their question didn’t come from anyone standing there but rather from an unexpected guest. Jaebum had been watching to see who this pack that y/n had called him in the middle of the night yesterday to tell him about. After she informed that she and her pack were going to be meeting them at the park the day after, he had decided that he and his pack need to be there for her in case... Well, he didn’t want to even think about that possibility but now looking at Namjoon and his pack, he was positively surprised and couldn’t help the hope that bubbled up in his chest, maybe y/n wouldn’t have to suffer again.</p><p>While Jungkook and Yugyeom had started to wrestle playfully on the ground, Jaebum walked up to the people who were now staring dumbly at each other, and couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at how shocked they all seemed to be. He headed straight for y/n, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side in</p><p>greeting, then he faced the other pack and bowed his head slightly at Namjoon before smiling warmly at him and his pack, then spoke, “Well y/n, when you told me you found the rest of your pack I didn’t expect it to be the Kim pack”. Y/n stared at her friend for a moment before finally speaking, “Wha ... wait you guys know each other? How? And why didn’t you tell me yesterday? I remember telling you Jungkook’s name... I .. what is going on right now?” Jaebum laughed at her stuttering state and just as he was about to answer her they heard a yell of “Namjooniiiie!!” as Jackson came running towards them, and wrapped Namjoon in a tight hug. Joon tensed for a second before he recognized who was smothering him and then proceeded to return the hug while laughing. Jackson broke their hug but kept his arms around Joon’s back as he started asking one question after the other, “what are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to the park today? And why are you all just standing here? Why do you all seem shocked? What is going on?” Before he could ask any more questions, Jaebum interrupted him “Jackson darling, let them breathe. They’ll tell us when they figure things out themselves”. Jackson kept looking back and forth between Namjoon and y/n until eventually she cleared her throat and said, “while knowing you guys know each other is a pleasant surprise, we still have a lot to talk about so why don’t we go join the rest of my pack?” She then turned and continued walking towards where she knew her pack was set up. As everyone followed after her, Jungkook couldn’t help but ask the question that he knew was on everyone’s mind right now, “Are you a part of the Im pack? Cuz I’m sure Gyeomie would have told me if they added someone else to their pack. He’s my best friend you know!!”. She then turned to smile at his cute confession and said, “No sweetie, I’m not a part of their pack. But JB is MY best friend so ..!!” She then smiled so wide at JB that her adorable dimple showed up and Jackson cooed at her, “ Awwww.. so cuute!! You know this isn’t fair though, why doesn’t everyone have dimples? I really think that would make the world a better place!!” They all laughed at how serious he seemed with that statement before Jaebum pulled him and Yugyeom to go to their pack, saying they’ll see each other after y/n and the Kim pack clear things up.</p><p>The light atmosphere that Jackson had created dissipated when an alpha with a very strong scent approached them. He was as tall as Namjoon but he was wider, they could clearly see the definition of his muscles thanks to the tight-fitting shirt he was wearing. He had black smooth hair that framed his face perfectly, eyes as blue as the sky, and skin as pale as Yoongi’s. They could also see on each other’s faces that they all seemed to think he was extremely handsome as well. Once he got closer to them and his eyes made contact with y/n’s, his face broke into a soft smile and he jogged towards them, wrapping her in a tight and warm hug. They all watched as the couple in front of them sighed happily in each other’s arms before separating and sharing a gentle peck on the lips. They intertwined their fingers, and she pulled on his arm slightly until he was facing Joon and the rest, then she introduced them to each other, “Umm, guys this is Alex my soulmate. Babe, this is the pack I told you about”, she then gave his hand a squeeze as she smiled up at him. Alex smiled back at her, pecked her forehead then went to stand in front of Namjoon.</p><p>When the alpha walked up to him, Namjoon honestly had no idea what was going to happen, so you can imagine his surprise when the obviously powerful alpha performed his own show of respectful submission back at him. Everyone watched surprised except y/n who seemed to be proud and happy, as Alex dropped to one knee in front of Namjoon lowering his head. After a moment, he stood up, smiled at him then offered his hand in a handshake. Y/n giggled at her soulmate’s duality, who after Namjoon had shaken his hand, turned towards her with a question dancing in his eyes. She smiled softly at him before nodding her head. She knew her soulmate was raised as a traditional alpha, so she couldn’t deny him what his wolf wants. Alex then bowed his head slightly at Namjoon, then started walking towards Jungkook who’s hand was tightly clutching onto Jimin’s. Alex then did the same thing in front of Jungkook, but instead of dropping only one knee, he dropped both, and instead of lowering his head in a show of respect as he did to Namjoon, he bared his neck in a show of total and complete submission to the omega. As everyone watched the scene play out in front of them, they all knew what it meant for an alpha to bare his neck to an omega, Alex’s wolf had claimed Jungkook to be his own as well.</p><p>After Alex got up, he could feel the tension his act created, but he could also feel his wolf still restless even after claiming Jungkook. Y/n watched as her soulmate’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked to be frustrated before she reached out through their bond to see what was troubling him. The second she felt what his wolf was feeling she knew what needed to be done, so with determination, she walked up to him, held his face gently in her hands, smiled at him before closing her eyes and opening them again to show that they turned bright red. Alex exhaled loudly in relief with his eyes closed before he opened them to reveal the color of his own eyes that were glowing blood-red. They then both turned towards the Kim pack, dropped to both knees, and bared their necks to them. Namjoon and the others all stood there, jaws dropped and eyes wide at the display in front of them, they were only broken out of their surprise when a loud gasp was heard from upfront and what Namjoon thought was the rest of y/n’s pack came rushing towards them.</p><p>Amy, Scott, Elly, Jake, and Nomi honestly didn’t know what to make of the scene they were looking at. They knew that this Jungkook was their alpha’s other soulmate, but for her wolf to claim the entire pack, they didn’t know what to do with that piece of information, so they waited until y/n and Alex stood up before going to them. They all immediately crowded around their alphas while talking together at once, which y/n silenced with a simple raise of the hand. She then looked apologetically at the Kim pack before saying, “I am truly sorry for springing this on you guys like this, it’s just that I could feel Alex's restlessness, and your fears about my bond with Jungkook, but you all seemed to forget that I told you how you all are a part of me. Your wolves were restless, and my wolf could feel it, so could Alex’s, so .. “. When nobody said anything to her, her wolf seemed to take it as a rejection, so she couldn’t help the slightly pained noise that escaped her throat, and she lowered her head to the floor, looking resigned. At smelling her distressed pheromones, her entire pack surrounded her trying to comfort her, except for Nomi who was glaring at the other pack with her eyes glowing green.</p><p>Namjoon watched terrified as the omega’s eyes in front of him glowed green, he didn’t think they still existed. Were-jaguars were stronger than werewolves, even omegas, and this one seemed to find him and his pack a threat to her own. He stood there conflicted, not knowing what to do. His instincts were yelling at him to protect his pack, but his wolf was also aching to go comfort the distressed alpha. As he was contemplating what to do, Jungkook made that decision for him, breaking the weird atmosphere by letting out a sob. Y/n and Alex’s head both peeked out at the same time from between their pack’s embrace and they rushed to him.</p><p>Jungkook had felt it the moment y/n’s wolf interpreted their silence as rejection, their soul bond intensifying the feelings of heartbreak, pain, and disappointment. His omega had howled in agony as it too registered that if its leader refused the true alpha, Jungkook wouldn’t choose her over his pack. He watched as her packmates surrounded her to comfort her while none of his mates could feel his distress. (Little did he know they were all struggling, as her distressed scent kept wafting into the air). Jungkook tried, he really tried to stop the onslaught of tears he felt stinging his eyes, but eventually, he couldn’t and a sob left his throat. Before he knew what was going on, the smell of bananas and a fireplace surrounded him. He opened his eyes to find y/n and Alex holding him protectively and shielding him from anyone’s view.</p><p>Namjoon and the guys tried to get to Jungkook but they weren’t fast enough. Y/n and Alex had gotten to him first and wrapped him in a hug before any of them had made even two steps. They all watched as Jimin tried to go to his soulmate, but Jungkook was being shielded from them by the two alphas. After a few agonizing minutes, y/n was the first to break out of the hug pulling a protesting Alex away from Jungkook as well. Jimin then rushed to him followed by the others who kept apologizing profusely, while whispering something to him so lowly that even y/n’s highly heightened ears couldn’t pick up. Jungkook seemed satisfied with whatever it was they said to him as he smiled widely showing his bunny teeth, before softly snuggling to Jimin’s hug and saying “It’s okay hyungs, I understand. I felt it too”.</p><p>After things had calmed down a little, Nomi whose eyes hadn’t gone back to normal yet, broke up their cuddle sessions by clearing her throat and saying loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Let’s go sit down, I wanna clear this up as soon as possible before my jaguar does something stupid”. Her pack nodded in understanding at her words, and everyone followed her as she headed towards their setting.</p><p>As everyone sat down on the blankets on the floor, y/n decided it was time to get an answer before letting any more of her packmates connect to anyone from the Kim pack. She looked directly at Namjoon and his pack before she started speaking, “Before anything, I need you all, and especially Jungkook, to know that you have a choice” Before she could continue what she was about to say, Nomi interrupted her with tears in her eyes as her rough demeanor softened and said, “Alpha no, please. You can’t ... I don’t want to have to .. not again, alpha please”. Y/n then looked at her sadly before reaching out to her, holding her hand, and said, “I’m sorry baby, I have to. You know that the bond would never settle if they didn’t choose it. It’ll be okay love, alright?”. Nomi sniffled, then she sat down in between y/n’s legs with her head buried in her alpha’s shoulder before letting her continue what she was going to say.</p><p>“So like I was saying, you guys have a choice to make. Unlike normal alphas, my bonds with anyone need to be their choice. Yes, my wolf might claim someone as theirs, but eventually, the choice is yours, and if you decide to reject my claim ... I can break the bond so you can move on”. She spoke the last words sadly and with so much pain, Jin knew she had gone through that before. Before he could ask her anything though, Alex continued for her as she had buried her head in Nomi’s hair in front of her and her breathing was uneven. He said, “We don’t like it, that’s why Nomes didn't want her to tell you, but the process breaking a bond requires, is unbearably painful, especially if the wolf had already established a claim. We almost lost her to it before”. He stayed silent after that revelation to emphasize the consequence a decision like this could have, but y/n spoke after a few seconds, “but in no way should that influence your decision. I survived the process once, I can survive it again. The choice is yours to make, if it is swayed by anything, and you accept, the bond will never fully settle. So you guys need to be 100% sure”.</p><p>Jin couldn’t help but admire the fact that she had survived a broken bond. It was clear she was a strong person, and not just because of her status. He already knew what his decision would be, but perhaps to help his packmates, he asked her, “How about you tell a little bit about yourself. We don’t really know anything about you other than your name, your status, and that you have a pack”. She seemed to know what he was trying to do, as she smiled warmly at him before telling them about herself.</p><p>Y/n knew she had to be truthful with the Kim pack if she wanted to gain their trust, but there were details in her story that she was not looking forward to sharing. So with a look at her packmates who were all looking at her encouragingly, she stared at Nomi’s head on her shoulder, took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell them everything.</p><p>“My name is y/n l/n, I am 26 years of age and I am a true alpha. Because of my status, everyone assumes I was born a werewolf but ... I was not. I was bitten at the age of 17 by .. umm... I’m sorry, I can’t just tell you guys my life’s story without knowing if you truly want to know or not” She looked up at the Kim pack with a sad look on her face and said, “Please just ... Ask me about things you want to know and I’ll gladly answer your questions”.</p><p>Taehyung kept waiting for one of his packmates to ask something. He knew that they all had a lot of questions they just didn’t know where to start, so he asked first, “You said you were bitten, who was your sire? If he’s from around here maybe we know him”. Namjoon nodded along to Taehyung’s question with a smile until his eyes landed on y/n who looked liked she wanted to disappear as she spoke lowly.</p><p>__</p><p>“I don’t know .. All I know is that he was a rogue who was just running around biting people to build a pack. I .. I didn’t..”. She then closed her eyes tightly before shocking them all by saying, “It wasn’t consensual .. He umm ... He rap ... umm ... he took advantage of me then bit me. I guess he thought I would present as an omega”.</p><p>__</p><p>Namjoon and his pack watched as she told what happened to her, horrified. He empathized with her, but he couldn’t help but also feel deep admiration and respect. He will also admit that he was curious as well. As far as he knew all bitten females presented as omegas, and for her to become a true alpha would mean that she presented as a beta. Before he could stop himself he found himself asking, “So you didn’t present as an omega. Since you’re a true alpha I assume you presented as a beta, and that means that .. you .. you didn’t have a bond with your sire. How ... how did you survive?”.</p><p>Y/n was slightly grateful to Namjoon for changing the subject, and she was more than happy to answer him, “Yes, I presented as a beta. I only found out later why and how. And no I didn’t have a bond with him thankfully. I... I was in the woods when I was bitten and after he... um .. he just left me there all bloody. A nearby pack caught the scent of blood and found me. They were thrilled at the beginning, thinking I would present as an omega since their bloodline was starting to die out and they didn’t have young omegas, so they took me in, treated my wounds, and in the weeks leading up to my presentation taught me everything an omega would need to know. Imagine their surprise when I turned out as a beta. I was very grateful to them and had already started bonding with most of them, so I thought my beta status wouldn’t matter, but they thought otherwise...</p><p>They threw me out of their territory in the middle of my presentation. That honestly was more painful than being left bitten in the woods, cuz I had a freshly presented wolf crying for pack inside my head”. Everyone listened with tears in their eyes as she just kept telling what happened to her while trying to fight off her tears but her soured scent betrayed her. Her voice shook as she kept talking, “I was scouring the woods alone for three weeks, and just when I thought I would die of starvation, I walked into this pack’s territory. I remember Alex was one of the alphas guarding the territory when I walked up to them, if it wasn’t for him they probably would have torn me to shreds, but he said he could tell from my scent that I was a pup. They wouldn’t let me into their territory but one of them went and got their pack leader, god I love that woman. I remember how her eyes seemed to widen in what I then knew was a realization when she recognized my scent to be newly presented beta. They told Alex to get me inside where he refused to leave my side”, she stopped to look at her soulmate with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face before resuming what she was saying, “They fed me, helped me bathe and gave me clean clothes. That same night Kwanghee asked me to join their pack”.</p><p>Having her head lowered, y/n didn’t notice the way the Kim pack had jolted when she mentioned Kwanghee’s name as she continued talking oblivious.</p><p>”I was reserved at first, I didn’t want to trust them. I was scared they would throw me out as well, but she always reassured me that would never happen. She explained to me what my beta status would bring, she said she knew the moment she laid eyes on me that I would rise to the occasion, so she taught me everything she knew about what true alpha is, but she also told me that being a woman would create a lot of changes to the status. She taught me everything about what a pack is supposed to be, the history of lycanthropy, and asked Alex to help me train. He and I got together about a year later but we both didn’t know what we truly were to each other. Two years and a half later I was still a beta and still with him but we hadn’t mated yet, Kwanghee eomma had become like the mother I never had and the pack became my family. Then one day as they came back from patrol, a few alphas were running around all bloody while carrying a severely injured Alex. I was terrified something would happen to him, but apparently, that was the trigger my wolf needed. I rose that same day”. Everyone watched as Alex lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing hers, and said, “And ended up saving my life”. They looked at each other fondly for a moment and then she kept talking, “The second I rose, my wolf recognized him as my soulmate, but I also knew I was still missing another one. We mated six months afterward on my .. uhhm.. my rut, and we just knew that we had a pack out there. So we told Kwanghee eomma and she let us break off from the rest of the pack when we were ready. We left about a year later cuz I still needed to know how to lead a pack when we find ours, but eventually, we did leave, found the others, and now here we are”.</p><p>After she finished talking, she looked up to find the Kim pack staring at her disbelievingly. But before she could ask what was wrong, Namjoon asked, “The pack’s leader, you said her name was Kwanghee? Was she a beta by any chance?”. She furrowed her brows at his question before answering, “Yes, she was. And her name is Seo Kwanghee”.</p><p>Namjoon and his pack sucked in a breath at her revelation, everything was lining up. She’s Jungkook’s soulmate, she’s best friends with Im Jaebum, she called Yugyeom pup, and she was part of Namjoon's familial pack. He was now certain, it was fate. He smiled at her warmly, heart set on what their decision considering their bond with her would be, and he knew that the rest of his pack was probably thinking the same.</p><p>Y/n had expected them to maybe know who Kwanghee eomma was since she knew from their scents they were born wolfs, but she hadn’t expected Namjoon to say, “Seo Kwanghee is my mother”.</p><p>Fate indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys!! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I originally intended to update twice a week but I just started school again. I'm studying to get my master's so I haven't had a lot of time. I'll try to maintain a steady updating schedule of once a week from now on but to make up for it, I made this chapter slightly longer than usual. Again thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to comment if you have any ideas you would like me to add to the story, or if you have suggestions for something else. I want to write a few one-shots as well. Thank you!! ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm going o be updating this work as soon as I can so make sure to subscribe to get notified when I do. Thank you guys!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>